1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display including a white pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and an LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying signals to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor array panel and a common electrode panel facing each other. The thin film transistor array panel includes a gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal and intersecting each other, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor. The common electrode panel includes a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode.
However, this liquid crystal display has some problems in visibility and viewing angle, and thus various modes of liquid crystal displays have been developed in order to solve the problems.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.